


【马东】万物苍茫（五）

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *非典型ABO*易感期哭唧唧冰雪味上校A🦁×其实恐婚但是不说薰衣草味男科大夫O🐻，星际架空，先婚后爱，涉及cp双A笃，AB叁，笃没有明确的左右位*过渡章，下章开始谈恋爱
Relationships: markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【马东】万物苍茫（五）

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型ABO
> 
> *易感期哭唧唧冰雪味上校A🦁×其实恐婚但是不说薰衣草味男科大夫O🐻，星际架空，先婚后爱，涉及cp双A笃，AB叁，笃没有明确的左右位
> 
> *过渡章，下章开始谈恋爱

Chapter&5

郑在玹来敲门的时候，李东赫正被李马克狠狠地掐着腰射/精。

他不知道和李马克做了多少次，但是omega的生/殖/腔也装不下那么多的液体，白/浊顺着他的腿根往下流，然后又被李马克哭着舔干净。

李东赫觉得自己全程像条咸鱼一样。

虽然这么说很煞气氛，但是他真的一点力气都没出，全靠眼前这个哭包把自己翻过来翻过去的搞。

如果不是郑在玹要打烊的时候，突然想起了二楼的他们，估计李马克还能继续做下去，到时候李东赫就又会变成一个面团了。

已经被揉到发软的那种。

“马克呀，虽然你们是年轻人，但是太过放肆也不好，你道英哥当初就是因为这个才离开我的，你可不能再重蹈覆辙呀！”

李东赫迷迷糊糊的瞥了一眼同样哭到迷迷糊糊的李马克，同时从彼此眼里看到了异样的光芒。

哦豁，好像知道了什么不得了的秘密。

然而没正经一秒钟，李东赫的嘴唇就又被李马克含/住了。

李东赫在心里第802次痛骂李马克——TM的人形打桩机吗？

又在外面等了五分钟的郑在玹万般无奈的拿出钥匙，劝诫自己到时候不管看见什么，都要露出最完美的笑容。

他深呼一口气，推开了门：“马克呀，你……打扰了。”

郑在玹觉得他刚才给自己定的标准着实太高。

任谁看见李马克抱着李东赫一边哭一边动的样子都不可能露出笑容的。

郑在玹估计也就是自己大风大浪的见惯了，这要是让黄仁俊看见，他得把酒吧给拆了。

幸亏这次李马克没太过分，郑在玹也就在外面站了一个半小时吧，这孩子就抽抽噎噎的抱着李东赫出来了。

不得不说，李东赫被李马克折腾的够呛，身上的衬衫已经皱的不能看了，至于那些干涸的液体是什么，郑在玹并不想猜测。

这孩子的脸上还湿着，红通通的，安安分分的被李马克用公主抱的姿势护在怀里，居然也没有像平常一样活跃，可能已经晕过去了。

郑在玹眼尖，能看到李马克托着李东赫屁股的那只手的指缝间滴落的液体，他下意识的开始计算alpha需要射/多/少才能形成这样的效果，得出结论后只觉得李马克是真的长大了。

“你今天有开机甲吗？”郑在玹锁门的时候抽空问道。

李马克还在哭，周身的空气冰的人打哆嗦，混了李东赫的薰衣草味，又冷又香，让郑在玹直打喷嚏。

“我可以跟东赫回家的，”李马克吸了吸鼻子，“坐公共机甲就可以。”

就算你们想坐，人家司机也不让吧！

一对报团的荷尔蒙炸/弹，给你你要？

郑在玹叹了口气。

——他不要谁还要啊。

当然，在郑在玹送他们回到李马克家里时，两个人差点在机甲后座上搞起来的情况郑在玹真的不想过多描述。

他只能庆幸，自己每天出门前注射的抑制剂够多。

而那晚之后，逃婚酒吧门口挂上了‘李东赫和李马克不得共同入内’的牌子，一直到金道英回来才摘掉。

李马克第二天醒过来的时候，被身旁李东赫幽怨的眼神盯得头皮发麻。

李马克愣了好半响，看着李东赫红/肿的嘴唇和湿润的眼，还有身穿浴袍露/出的锁骨。他被李东赫恶狠狠地翻了个白眼，却觉得热血奔涌向下/身。

“东赫，我/硬/了。”

“卧槽！！！！李东赫你和哪个野男人在一起呢！！！！李马克知道你给他戴绿帽吗？？我不是说了吗！好不容易遇见个呆子，嫁了咱也不会掉块肉！你倒好，你TM直接尝鲜去了？？？”

李马克被不属于李东赫的突然冒出来的声音吓了一跳，他眯着眼看了半天，才发现了对方手里的光脑。

李东赫看了一眼傻了吧唧的探着脑袋的李马克。

“黄仁俊，这下子李马克知道你说他是个呆子了。”

光脑那边嘈杂的声响瞬间消失，安静到就算一根针掉在地上都能引起风暴。

“你的意思是……？”

“那个野男人是李马克，你说的话全程3D环绕在他耳朵边上。”

黄仁俊把光脑摔了。

李马克觉得自己以后直接叫野男人算了，连着两次这么称呼他，都有感情了。

“我早上起来把后面清理了一下，然后先联系的我妈，最后才去找的黄仁俊。”李东赫迎着李马克的目光解释道。

他把光脑放下，拿起地上的衣物，随意的套在身上。

“我妈说结婚证他们给我们办好了，让我以后住你这儿就行，说是行李都给我打包过来了。”李东赫叹了口气。

李马克坐起身，揉了揉头发，支支吾吾的说道：“其实也不用，可以让伯母直接把行李寄放到127星球，我们下午就要赶过去了。”

李东赫被吓得差点摔倒，他回头怒视李马克：“你在开什么国际玩笑？”

“是真的！我和渽民他们，还有科研院的几个科研人员包括黄仁俊，都被派到127星球上了，今天下午就走。”

“黄仁俊那孙子竟然没跟我说？”李东赫气的咬牙切齿。

他噔噔噔跑回来，拿起光脑打算和黄仁俊斗个你死我活，却被李马克拦住。

“这件事是保密的，不能跟别人说，不管多么亲近。”

“那你为什么跟我说？”李东赫疑惑的看向李马克，“还有我会和你一起去的意思。”

“我让渽民跟上面说，缺个军医，”李马克抿了抿嘴唇，“然后举荐了你。”

李东赫特别想把李马克的大脑袋敲开看看里面装了什么。

“我是男科医生，我顶多会简单的包扎，而且你们配对的医疗机器人不比我好用？还是说你们一个个全TM不/育/不/举？”

李马克皱起眉头，翻身下床，以一个亲吻堵住了李东赫滔滔不绝的嘴，忽视了对方的挣扎。

“不准说脏话。”李马克严肃的说道，李东赫不敢出声，只得翻个白眼表示自己的不屑。

“你也看见我易感期的样子了，现在我和你之间的永久标记已经形成，使用抑制剂也不会有效，我们只能绑定在一起。”

“结婚只是权宜之计，最起码到了127你的身份暴露了，你也能以我伴侣的身份正式留下来。”

“我真的很需要你，如果一边哭一边登上机甲，我事后可能会羞愧死。”

不可否认的，李东赫有点动摇了，毕竟这也算是帮助帝国的大事，而且去127前线比在这里面对那些油腻的中年大叔好多了。

“那我们制定几个到了127星球必须互相遵守的规则吧。”李东赫跟着李马克来到了客厅，找到了纸笔。

［第一条，人前必须细心认真的扮演恩爱夫妻。］

李马克手快，抢来了李东赫拿着的笔，把第一条写得几乎占了一半纸那么大。

［第二条，人后不论对方做什么都不要管。］

李东赫又把笔抢了回来，然后这张纸就成功写满了。从第三条开始就在反面写，并且密密麻麻的罗列了下来。

等两个人终于拟定好所谓的‘婚期规则’，时间已经到了中午。两个人无比郑重的签下自己的名字，随后大拇指相碰，表示盖章。

因为找不到印泥按手印了，所以采取了这么幼稚的做饭。

“李上校，以后多多指教吧。”李东赫挑挑眉。

“李医生，也要多多锻炼啊。”’李马克笑了起来。

李东赫嘴角一抽，大概明白李马克是什么意思了。

——多锻炼加强体力，不要一轮还没结束就喊累。


End file.
